Boyfriend
"'Boyfriend'" is a song by Justin Bieber. It was a commercial success, debuting at number two on the Billboard Hot 100 after selling a total of 521,000 digital units of the single. The song debuted at number one in Canada and number two in the United Kingdom. Cimorelli covered the song and uploaded the video to YouTube on April 21, 2012. The dance accompanying the song was choreographed by Christina while Lisa did the arrangement.Description from video reads: "Choreographed by Christina Cimorelli, arranged by Lisa." Erik Lauer and Lucas Hoffman filmed and edited the video.Description from video reads: "Special thanks to Erik Lauer and Lucas Huffman for filming and editing!" Special thanks were given to Natalie Wood, Parker Smith, Danny O'brien, and CIMFAM. The "Bieber-Off" Because of the hype following the debut of the song, Ryan Seacrest hosted a "Bieber-Off" that featured YouTube artists such as Alex G, MattyBRaps, and Tiffany Alvord. The audience had to pick the winners and on May 25, 2012, it was revealed that Cimorelli had won. As the winner, Cimorelli won an $1,000 Subway gift card and merchandise signed by Bieber.http://ryanseacrest.com/2012/05/25/winner-of-the-bieber-off-cimorelli-audio/ Lyrics '''Lauren with background vocals by Cimorelli': Yeah If you were my boyfriend, I'd never let you go I can take you places you ain't never been before Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow Swag, swag, swag on you Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue I don't know about me, but I know about you So say hello to falsetto in three, two Swag Christina with background vocals by Cimorelli: I'd like to be everything you want Hey, boy, let me talk to you Amy with Cimorelli: If you were my boyfriend, I'd never let you go Keep you on my arm, boy, you'd never be alone You could be my gentleman, anything you want If you were my boyfriend, I'd never let you go I'd never let you go Dani: Tell me what you like, yeah, tell me what you don’t I could be your Superwoman, yeah, fly across the globe I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow, brr Girlfriend, girlfriend, I could be your girlfriend I could be your girlfriend 'til the er-er world ends (Lisa: Hey!) Make me dance do a spin and a twirl And voice going crazy on this hook like a whirlwind Swaggie Christina with background vocals by Cimorelli: I'd like to be everything you want Hey, boy, let me talk to you Lisa with Cimorelli: If you were my boyfriend, I'd never let you go Keep you on my arm, boy, you'd never be alone You could be my gentleman, anything you want If you were my boyfriend, I'd never let you go I'd never let you go Katherine with background vocals by Cimorelli: Give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need, boy Spend a week with you, boy, you'll be calling me your girlfriend If you were my man, I'd never leave, boy I just want to love and treat you right Amy with Cimorelli: If you were my boyfriend, I'd never let you go I'd keep you on my arm, boy, you'd never be alone You could be my gentleman, anything you want If you were my boyfriend, I'd never let you go Lisa with Cimorelli: If you were my boyfriend, I'd never let you go Keep you on my arm, boy, you'd never be alone You could be my gentleman, anything you want If you were my boyfriend, I'd never let you go I'd never let you go Amy with background vocals from Cimorelli: Na na na, na na na, na na na Yeah (Lisa: You should be with me, boy!) Na na na, na na na, na na na Hey Na na na, na na na, na na na Yeah Na na na, na na na, na na na If you were my boyfriend Bloopers Video Gallery References Category:Covers